The child of a dream demon
by CaptainBlueberryPie
Summary: Summary: When a dream demon's wife gets pregnant, he will go through many stages that results him to be the one in agony rather than the pregnant wife that is Mabel. [MaBill] cover image not mine, and yes it doesn't fit with the story but it will change.


**The child of a dream demon.**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Chapters:5**

 **Summary: When a dream demon's wife gets pregnant, he will go through many stages that results him to be the one in agony rather than the pregnant wife that is Mabel.**

 **MaBill**

 **Chapter 1: a special news**.

Bill was awoken by the sound of someone vomiting, it sounded just like that one time he went out with Dipper, oh the memories of them vomiting together. It was the very first and last time he ever went with dipper to drink. That man would only need one cup of alcohol to have a horrifying hangover the next day. Nevermind that, he's wife was in pain. Atleast he thinks it's his wife…with that horrible noise who would know?

Reluctantly he got up to comfort his wife in pain, who seemed to never stop vomiting. Still with his sleepy blurry vision he took her hair and held it back as she finished with her last load. He patted her back and almost fell on her with the sleepy state he was in.

"There…there" he said with a rasp in his voice.

"Bill?"

"Yeah?" He said whilst yawning.

"I think…" She couldn't finish as she vomited more.

"I told you to eat less sushi at night, it's bad for you. And look at the result" he said still patting her back.

"No it's not that.."

She looked at him this time, her eyes had deep bags, and her face was a it pale, she looked at him with an emotion he could not figure out. Was it sadness? Sickness? Geez was this woman on her period? Then he should definitely go out drinking with dipper again, hangover or not.

"I'm….pregnant"

The moment those words escaped her lips, the whole world went spiraling, only for him to faint. Yup. He should totally go out drinking with dipper.

 **14:53**

Bill drank his last coffee as he looked over Mabel who was sick just hours ago sitting on the coach calmly watching TV. Bill didn't know what to do, was he supposed to be happy? Sure he always wanted to start a family with the woman he loved, but was he ready? They just got married 3 months ago.

Not to mention it was her birthday 3 days ago, and on her birthday….Oh god she IS pregnant.

"So you're sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes bill, both my womanly and Mabel senses are telling me so"

It was for sure. But like bill ALWAYS loved to say 'ya can never be sure'

"How about we got to the hospital? Ya can-"

"Never be sure, I know" she finished his sentence before he could.

Yeesh, her mood swings are already starting to show, bill thought to himself quickly before getting his car keys.

Mabel would feel her tummy every now and then, her expression never changing, usually she would be cheerful and hyper. Not this time. Bill couldn't tell if she wanted the baby or not. Her expression was just too hard to read. Not even her detective twin that is dipper could read her expression.

Talking about dipper…

"So, if it does happen to be that you are pregnant, are you going to tell, you know?" He gulped at the thought of their reaction, especially stan's.

"Who? Dipper and stan?" She said once again finishing his sentence.

He didn't answer, she already knew he was going to ask that.

"of course, the moment the result is out" she seemed to say it rather harshly, oh how had his sweet angel changed so soon. Who had done this to make his angel into a demon…it was rather ironic actually, an angel turning into a demon after marrying a demon like him.

"Honey, you seem a bit…angry today. Is something wrong? Besides you know"

Mabel didn't answer she just sighed.

"Please just tell me what's bothering you" they might as well talk since the ride to the hospital was a long one.

"it's just that ever since the morning you seemed displeased. Do you not want a child? Do you wish for abortion?"

At that moment Bill stopped the car in a halt. He stared at what seemed to be nothing.

"Why would I ever think like that?" several cars passed theirs as they honked and cursed at them for stopping at the middle of the road.

"Mabel!" he started to cry, why would she ever think of something like that?

"I…I… would never….oh god…honey…i love you…" now they were both crying.

"I love you and I will love this child." He continued to cry. For a demon he was really sensitive.

"I'm sorry Bill, I love you too" she continued to cry as well.

After what seemed like an eternity, a knock was heard on the car window, it was a police officer.

Bill opened the window for the man.

"sir, I will have to see your-"

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT HERE?" bill's eyes glowed blue and fangs seemed to be seem from his mouth and an invisible wind-like force pushed the police officer.

"Why did you do that?!" mabel asked as Bill hit himself as to the decision he made.

"I don't know!" Bill quickly answered as he just drove off, leaving the confused police officer alone.

They didn't talk with each other for another eternity. Bill's eyes were red due to the crying while Mabel, strangely enough seemed fine.

"You want to talk about it?" Mabel said breaking the ice.

"No" unfortunately Bill didn't want to break it, he wanted to be in his own thoughts.

"Honey, I-"

"We're here." He seemed to be still mad about what had happened in the past couple of minutes.

They entered the hospital together, looking like couples rather than married to be-parents. They were still young, and they looked that way.

They always visited this hospital, they knew someone here and the nurses and doctors wouldn't even mind when they would just get in and go to a room.

Mabel stopped in front of a door and hesitated before knocking on the door. Bill stood behind her, still with the red eyes oddly enough.

"Come in"

 **15:57**

Mabel and Bill entered their home exhausted, after their checkup on the doctor they went on a shopping spree, for medicine. It was mostly Bill's idea, blame that on his paranoia. What if the baby gets sick during the pregnancy? What if it gets hungry and start eating its own thumb? As ridiculous as those statements were, Mabel loved him for that. How much he cared for people, that's what truly made Mabel fall in love with him. As demonic and evil he might sometimes get Mabel was able to change that. For Mabel that was what a true relationship was, turning the other person for the better.

Mabel loved Bill, and nothing would change that, they would never be _separated…_

 **21:34**

Bill laid on his bed, with his yellow pajamas, both Mabel and him would wear pajamas, they just felt comfortable that way. His had triangles while Mabel's was a rainbow of kittens and puppies. They were both like children, and having a baby was a big step for them. Mabel came in out of the bathroom with only a towel on her body, Bill didn't mind seeing her naked but she was barely naked. Even though she was older she would still wear sweaters every now and then. Her old sweaters were still with her in the attic. They lived a happy life, nice house, happy couple and now a child? Bill liked the way his life was going and he hoped life would just keep going on in this route.

Mabel laid next to him with her wet hair and rainbow pajama she just wore. They shared a stare with each other. She was such a cheerful and energetic person, she actually still is but since today she seems quiet and gloomy. Well, Bill was about to change that.

He smiled and kissed her lightly, she smiled back but didn't say anything.

"About telling Stan and Dipper…"

"We can tell them when you're ready."

"I am, lets tell them first thing in the morning, I'm glad to have this baby, just telling you"

"I know" this time she kissed him.

" _Good night, my shooting star"_

" _Good night"_

 **Next morning 08:25**

"Hello? Hey there bro-bro? oh you know…well, I've got good news, you wanna hear?" Bill was awoken by the sound of Mabel talking. Sure she was talking on the other room but he had keen animal-like hearing that would really annoy him sometimes. He could remember shooting star shouting at him quite loudly after kidnapping her for the 100th time, thinking about it, that's how everything started. How he fell in love with him .

"Actually, call Stan, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, pretty much everyone over to dinner, I have special news for everyone. Ok, bye bro"

Oh god, everyone was going to know, just think of all the glares he will receive. Mabel sensing his awakened presence came over and kissed him in the cheek. As long as she was happy…

 **Dinner, 18:00**

Bill nervously paced around as Mabel prepared dinner on the table. They were coming and they were all going to know, oh god. Mabel had just about finished and they were going to come soon. Just imagine Stan and Dipper's reaction. Thinking about it, it's kind of hilarious, just imagine their faces, when they hear he got their _precious little gem pregnant_ …Oh god what he had just thought, that was wrong, he was a demon after all. He has learnt to control his demonic side but outbursts were expected. Thinking about this, how would their child be like? Half-demonic? Now he was scared more than ever, scared for Mabel, not for himself.

The doorbell rang. They were here. It was time for him to man-up and face them. He went to open the door but Mabel already seemed to be there, screaming in delight as to seeing her two best friends, Candy and Grenda. Dipper and Stan followed behind hugging her tightly. Dipper laughed, probably at something Mabel said. Wendy and Pacifica followed both seeming to give flowers and chocolates to her, wow didn't know girls gave that kind of stuff to each other. Bill watched all this happen and soon it was happening to him all as the same order greeting him, none hugged him except for Dipper who bro-hugged him as he would say, Stan would give him threats as to have not done something stupid or else he would kick him where the baby-maker was, oh how ironic. Wendy and Pacifica just smiled at him nothing else but in the end Pacifica did ask him a few questions.

"You treating here alright? Cuz if you aren't I swear-"

"I am Llama now go and eat" he said that rather harshly and pacifica looked at him confused.

"Llama?"

"Nothing, just go"

They all sat In the table, bill was next to mabel, Dipper and Pacifica sat together, Candy and Grenda also pretty close to Mabel, Stan was on the other side of the table, good he wouldn't get strangled or kicked in the nuts.

They all had a fun time, they would eat, laugh, tell how their life was going. Bill decided to talk to Dipper a bit.

"hey, pine tree"

"I thought you would stop calling me that"

"sorry, bad habit."

Bill sat in Pacifica's seat while she had to use the restroom, he was sure she would take awhile.

"Anyway, when Mabel tells you the special news, hope all of you are happy about it."

"Hey man, If it's good news I'd be glad to hear it." Bill hoped that mind wouldn't change.

"So, how are you and the llama, I mean Pacifica?"

"You know, just as usual, I wish we could up it somehow, get it exciting you know?"

Bill didn't answer, he was not sure their relationship would last longer than 2 years.

"Which is why, next month on her birthday, i'm asking her out"

"For what? A date?"

"No" dipper scanned around to see if Pacifica was coming any sooner, he then got a box out of his pocket to reveal an emerald ring that was carved into a rose.

"I was thinking moon stone, but she's more of an emerald" ofcourse he would think of her personality more than the appearance.

"Well good luck, and on her birthday?"

"Listen man, I may be a detective and graduated with a science degree but I can't memorize all these days, so I just made it easier for me" Bill smiled at that, same old Dipper.

"That's smart." They both chuckled.

Pacifica soon came and Dipper hurriedly put the box back, barely being able to put the ring in the box.

"What are you hiding?" Bill decided it was his time to go and left Dipper to handle Pacifica and her curiousity. He sat back to his seat and Mabel seemed to be done talking as well.

"You ready?"

"yeah"

They smiled at each other and held their hands together and got up to tell the news. Bill was happy he was telling them.

"The news is.." Mabel looked at Bill once more, and gave him a look that seemed to say _you wish to tell them?_

He nodded and decided to tell them himself.

" **We're expecting a child".**


End file.
